My New Empire
by Erianna
Summary: Growing up on Tatooine, young Luke is thrown into turbulence when his path crosses that of the Emperor Anakin Skywalker. Takes place before E IV.
1. Prologue

Title: My New Empire  
Author: Erianna  
Rating: T  
Summary: Anakin Skywalker makes a life changing choice when confronted with Palpatine's offer to help him save Padme, that will change everything for him and his family. Takes place many years after Episode III.  
Main characters: Anakin Skywalker, Luke, Leia, Padme, Obi Wan  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.  
Author's Note: I was really struggling with Heart of the Giant, as I've been having a hard time since I started it. My dear grandmother died in the middle of it, and since then, I've lost my taste for it. In the meanwhile, I hoped that by writing down this whim I'd had on my mind, I might be able to return to it.

**Prologue**

**  
**The air hummed and throbbed with the hiss and snap of lightsabers, crashing into one another again and again with the full wrath befitting a duel which was fated to claim at least one victim. Glaring brightly at one another, as purple met red, they grappled and shoved, demanding the other give way, insisting the other fall back, while each pressing on relentlessly in a deadly dance of grace and passion. The tension that hung in the air was almost tangible, and took on it's own taste mingled with the sizzling bitterness of electricity on the tongues of both combatants. Skillfully, the purple blade gained ground with determination, grace, and skill, while the red was slowly pushed back, finding only anger and passion to fuel its strength. Discipline met emotion, and the red blade and its wielder were thrown back in a gasping heap. The purple blade loomed nearer to seal, to seal the fate of the duel.

"You are under arrest, _my Lord_." Mace Windu rasped, nearly spitting out the last two words in biting sarcasm.

Another presence entered the room, defying the order of the battle in its dance reserved for two contestants alone. The old man looked up.

"Anakin, I told you it would come to this! I was right! The Jedi are taking over!" He shrieked, mixing fear with persuasion in a voice commanding attention.

His opponent would not accept the image of a fearful old man unable to render harm, "The oppression of the Sith will never return. You have lost." Mace Windu told him fiercely, the death of his comrades still weighing heavily on his mind.

And just as soon as the groveling man had appeared, he was swallowed up by the malice which seemed to ooze from those two rotting eyes, as evil poured forth from his soul, "No. No, no YOU will die!" With his scream of hatred, brilliant bolts of blue lightning leapt forward, clashing into the purple blade, and bouncing back into the horrid face of Darth Sidious. "He's a traitor!" shouted Sidious.

"HE is the traitor, ahhh!" Mace Windu screamed, his will pitted against his opponent's.

Once again, the evil was unleashed from the old man's eyes, and raced towards Anakin, luring him into their blackness, "I have the power to save the ones you love! You must choose!" For a moment, only Sidious and Anakin existed within the sphere of the spell those eyes created.

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!" Mace Windu called, breaking the spell with a voice full of strain. "Ahhhhh!"

"Don't let him kill me!" Sidious moaned, begging and pleading with a voice loaded with force persuasion. Yet, his strength was failing, and even the fiery depths of his hatred could not grant him survival. Time was running out, and the contest was swiftly coming to a head. He moaned, "I - I can't hold on any longer... I'm... weak... I'm too weak."

All at once, the lightening stopped, and there was eerie silence. "Help me, Anakin! Help me! I can't hold on any longer." Sidious moaned, breaking it all at once, and refocusing Anakin's attention on the situation at hand.

"I'm going to end this, once and for all!" rasped Mace Windu, summoning what strength remained within his frame.

With that, the once observer looked frantically at his superior, desperation in his voice, "You can't. He must stand trial!"

"He has control of the Senate and the Courts! He's too dangerous to be kept alive!" Mace Windu urged, voice full of determination.

"I'm too weak. Oh, don't kill me." the eerie voice begged.

It fell upon ready ears, "He must live!" Anakin shouted. The purple lightsaber didn't heed his words, and raised itself into the air to prepare for the final strike.

"_Please don't!"  
_

"I need him!" Anakin continued passionately.

"_Please don't!"_

"NOOOO!"

And before their eyes, the strong hand which had gripped the purple saber was severed, and hand and blade both fell down from the scene of battle, high above the cold planet's surface. Blue lightening surged forward again, to consume the wounded body of the Jedi.

**"POWER!"**

"**UNLIMITED POWER!"**

The proud figure of Mace Windu was thrown backwards, and out of the building to a sure death, while Darth Sidious leaned back, and gave out a little sigh, that no living being should have been able to make. Anakin felt momentary grief tug at his heart. Master Windu had deserved a better death. Yet, the sigh brought him nack to reality, and he glanced at Sidious, disgusted by the sight before him, ofrotting flesh forming acontented smile. HE had saved the disgusting old man, not the other way around, and somehow that decrepit figure thought it had "unlimited power."

Anakin's mind raced over his actions - over what he could lose, and what he would die without. "What have I done?" he moaned aloud.

"You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force." the old man crooned, not recognizing Anakin's foul mood towards him, or at least, feeling confident that he could control Anakin still. The young man remembered what it was he wanted from the Sith, remembered how Padme's life depended on his actions. All at once, he steeled himself, and uttered words that burned him inside like acid.

"I will do whatever you ask. Just help me save Padme's life."

Sidious was pleased at his words, and Anakin could feel the twisted glee bubble up in him. "To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret."

Anger flared up in Anakin at those words, and he fought to keep his eyes from narrowing. Apparently, he failed.

"Do you fail to appreciate my offer?" Sidious asked bitterly.

"You've played me for a fool. You don't know what you're doing." Anakin accused, glaring at the figure before him, "You've never done it before yourself!"

Sidious let out a deep cackle, "Only the Sith can save your precious Padme. Only the dark side can give you the power you need. **I** have that power, and it is your only hope. Take your place at my side, and with our strength combined we will be strong enough in the dark side to do what must be done."

Anakin shuddered, and let out a little sigh, "I pledge myself to the ways of the Sith."

"Good. _Good._" He paused, "Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth…Vader."

Anakin knelt down slowly before the cloaked Sith. "Thank you…my master."

"Lord Vader, rise!" Sidious declared triumphantly, looking possessively at his new apprentice. Sidious began pacing, "Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators."

A dark light had taken residence in Anakin's eyes, and it rested on his new master. A slow, sickly smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, as he looked at Sidious with disdain. "Don't worry master, the Jedi will not have a chance to kill you, I'll make sure of that."

His lightsaber found its way to his hand, and as it snapped on, it threw cold light onto Anakin's face.

"Anakin!" Sidious called nervously, stepped backwards, "You need me. You need my power!"

"You're a weak old man!" Anakin snapped, "You're right about the dark side. It _is_ more powerful, and with it, I can save Padme. Without you." He stepped closer and closer, causing more and more fear to light up Sidious' face, "I don't need you; it's you who needs _me_."

Anakin sensed the lightening long before it came, and he caught it up easily in his hand, not needing the lightsaber to reflect it back. He soaked in the dark energy, eyes closing in enjoyment, as he summoned all the darkness around him. He _would_ be strong enough in the dark side to save Padme. Especially after dealing with the Jedi Temple… He reveled in his plans, and then, almost as an afterthought, brought his lightsaber crashing into the ugly old man before him, who had been foolish enough to think he could control the Chosen One.

There was a violent stir in the force, and blue energy grew swiftly around the body of the dead chancellor, and surged outward in one mighty sweep. Anakin reached out to the dark side, feeling his anger inside of him. It was not unruly and selfish like the anger Sidious had used, the same anger which had failed him in the battle with Mace Windu. Anakin was of a different mettle, and years of service in the Jedi Temple had hardened him, and taught him discipline. He delighted in his anger and its power, but refused to let it burn him away. Instead, he used its fire to mold and harden his resolution to an iron fist, and with his new strength, he created a bubble in the force, which shielded him from the outward explosion of blue energy.

At last, Anakin opened his eyes, and looked around the room. The Chancellor's body was no where to be seen. The furniture was burnt to a crisp, and what remains there were had been smashed into a thousand unrecognizable pieces that lay strewn around the room. The walls themselves had been pushed out, and actually knocked down in some places, while all metal objects in the room save those that had been in Anakin's possession were melted into slag which was quickly cooling into odd shapes.

It did not tale security very long to respond to the event, charged into the destroyed room with eyes desperately searching for the Chancellor. Anakin regarded them coolly, and using the force to help manipulate their minds, began. "There's been an attack on the Chancellor's life."

---------------------

The feeling of wetness only gradually impressed itself on her senses, along with a salty taste on her lips. She raised a hand to her face, trying to force herself out of the shock that had seized her, and felt the tears that had let slip from her eyes, slowly letting her senses come back to her numb mind. Her eyes focused once again in the distance on the Jedi Temple, smoke streaming up from its pristine white walls, and turning it and the sky to an ugly shade of grey. A little sob escaped her lips again.

C3P0 babbled aimlessly somewhere behind her, but she didn't hear any of the words he said. All Padme could remember was that her Anakin had been at the Temple, and now… Something was happening. The news broadcast had been confused, and with good reason. No one knew for sure what was going on, and the dread was killing her. And if she wasn't careful, it would kill more than her.

She placed a hand over her swollen stomach, almost feeling the life within. She had to be strong, for the baby. Suddenly, she caught the sound of a speeder parking outside, and ran to see who it was as fast as her shaky legs could take her.

"Anakin!" she shouted, at seeing him there. All at once, every worry she had evaporated as her only care was to throw herself into his arms, and to feel for herself that he was really there. "Anakin!" she called again, wrapping her arms around him and leaning into him.

"Padme…" he murmured affectionately, his hand running through her hair which was quickly falling out of place.

She tensed fractionally at his voice, sensing something different there than before. There was an almost possessive feel to it. "Are you alright Anakin? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple?"

"I'm fine." he assured her, smiling oddly, still looking at her. There was something behind his eyes, "And you will be too, now that I can save you, with my new powers."

"Anakin," she began, with a bit of a nervous laugh, "my dear, I don't need saving. What new powers? What's happening at the Jedi Temple? Is Obi Wan alright?"

His muscles tensed through their hug, and she looked at him with worry. "The Jedi tried to assassinate the Chancellor." Anakin told her slowly, stroking her hair again, "There was a bomb that went off in an attack, led my Mace Windu. Both he and the Chancellor were killed by the blast. I arrived a few seconds afterwards."

"Oh Ani!" she gasped, holding him tighter, hearing how close he had been to danger.

"The entire Jedi Order is involved in the plot." he whispered softly, his voice compelling her to belief him, "I must stand for the people against them. I must go now, love, and secure peace for the empire."

"Empire?" she repeated, stepping backwards in surprise. "_Empire_?"

"I'll explain everything when I return, Padme." he assured her, annoyance nearly creeping into his voice at her reaction, "Go to sleep now, don't be worried."

He hopped into the speeder, "Don't be worried!" he called back. Yet more than anything at that moment, Padme was worried – and afraid. The last thing she wished to do was sleep. Instead, she changed out of her night clothes, and turned the lights on around teh house for added comfort. The darkness of the room seemed to creep upon her oppressively, and she fought it back. News reports continued to stream in, but they were all confused, and provided no insight as to what was going on with the governemnt.

Suddenly, she felt something, and gave a little gasp. C3P0 came running in on his driod legs, "Mistress Padme, are you alright?"

"Call the doctor, C3P0." she ordered, taking in a deep breath, "It's time."

-------------------

Anakin's plan came to his head as fast as the situations arose which required his attention.His move was risky, but the rewards were great, and it felt like that was nothing he couldn't do. With jis new powers, he clouded the minds of all around him, and manipulated them to say what he wanted, and believe what he wanted. The fact that he was the first on the scene of the Chancellor's "tragic death" also helped immensely. Suddenly, every snippet of information padme had given him about politics came in handy, and he found himself become a great statesman, literally overnight.

He had quickly moved himself into a position of authority, and summoned the most powerful leaders of the Senate, whom he desperately needed on his side. They were tired and surprised, and Anakinhad beenable to convince them to allow an attack on the Jedi Temple, which he himself had personally lead. Though it was dangerous to leave the political scene, the Jedi could not be left alive. One by one, he had slaughtered them all. Then he had afforded himself a very quick visit to padme, to assure himself that she was alive and well.

After returning, Anakin had quickly bargained with important political leaders, and gained their support. It was not unwaivering yet, but he had chosen the greediest leaders, who had responded positively to dreams of ever increasing fortunes which Anakin had put in their heda. Not as if they would ever attain them, or if they did, they wouldn't do them any good. As future Emperor, he would not allow corruptness in _his_ government.

Future Emperor... Democracy could never work, for the weak minded and reedy were those who rose to power, while the true good of the people was never achieved. It required a man who was not afraid of losing his vote to get things done. Committees were a blight to the Empire.

And then, after laying down all the steps he could, one by one, playing every single political card he could, Anakin Skywalker, Sith Lord, made his move. He stood before a special meeting of the Senate, and announced his intentions. "Respected members of the Senate!" he called out, letting his powerful voice fill every corner and balcony of the huge room, "Today is a day of unspeakable sorrow! Our beloved Chancellor Palpatine had guided us through this war, to ensure our safety. He sacrificed his own time and health, to protect us from those who would do us harm. The Seperatists have not relented, and continue to endanger the galaxy. They knew that they would lose to the power of the Republic. They _knew_ how important Chancellor Palpatine was to our safety." Anakin paused, and radiated all the persuasion he could into the room. Fora moment, there was silence, "Members of the Senate, I greive to announce to you, that Chancellor Palpatine is dead!" There was silence no more, as a roar filled the room, and voices from all directions began to shout frantically. "THE CHANCELLOR..." Anakin continued, managing to boost his voice above all others with the voice, "was assassinated by the Seperatists, helped by..." he waited again, gaining their attention, "those who are even now in our midst. It was the JEDI who killed him!"

This time, Anakin let the roar build up and continue, allowing the feeling of outrage to continue, "Many of you are thinking right now that I too am a Jedi. Let me assure you, I have turned my back on this traitorous order. I stand for the people, and for freedom! I was lucky enough to have been good friends with the Chancellor, who in the last days of his life, suspected a plot against him. He entrusted to me a plan for the Republic, knowing only _this _plan could save it. He made me promise that if he should die, I would carry out his plan for our welfare, and I promise, to each one of you here, that I WILL fullfill my pledge. This is my duty, and I swear that I will not fail him, or you."

A round of applause swept through the room, and Anakin smiled, knowing all was working well. Confidently, voice laced with persuasion, he told them the rest of his plan. Then suddenly, he felt something in the back of his mind, which he should have felt long ago. The darkness he had summoned had blocked it from him, and only now did he realize his wife was in pain. Padme!

--------------------

Obi Wan Kenobi let out a deep sigh, as he became lost in the depths of his thoughts. Something awful was happening, and he had no idea what it was. Some power struggle had happened in the capital, and in the past few hours, he and many other Jedi had suffered attacks on their lives. He feared not everyone had been as lucky as he. So far, he knew only that Master Yoda was safe. Bail Organa, whose ship he was currently on, had told him Anakin was speaking as Chancellor Palpatine's representative, which worried him all the more. If there was a power struggle in the government, surely Palpatine was its source.

He forced himself to relax, telling himself that Bail would return soon from the special meeting of the Senate, and then he would have some answers. Then...

Obi Wan closed his eyes to relax, and felt something... Someone he knew was suffering, and crying out for help. It was...Padme! Obi Wan hoped against hope that she wasn't going into labour in the midst of such strife, but the Force was urging him to go to her immediately. With resolve, he jumped up from his chair, and made his way to a speeder. Perhaps he might not know what Anakin was doing, but he would do what he could for his child. Yes, he knew it was Anakin's child, there was no other possibility. There were some things his apprentice couldn't hide from him.

Guessing the hospital and guided by the Force, Obi Wan made quickly found out where Padme was. When he made it to her, he took a step back in surprise. There she lay weakly on the bed, rather pale, with _two_ little ones in her arms. "Padme." he called softly.

"Obi Wan!" she gasped, looking up, "I...I don't know what's going on. Anakin..."

"Shhh, it's alright Padme," he soothed, "Anakin's alright."

"He's alive," she answered weakly, "but he's not alright. He's changed. Oh Obi Wan, I'm so afraid!"

There was a loud noise of voices talking all at once outside, and Obi Wan left the room quickly to find its source. At the nurses' station, a holo stationwas the obvious source of the commotion. "What's going on?" he asked sharply.

"We have an Emperor!" one shouted, too confused to show either positive or negative emotions in her voice.

"Shhh! Listen for yourself." another chided. Obi Wan glanced quickly at the screen, and saw...Anakin!

"I will lead the galaxy to new heights of greatness and prosperity. As your Emperor, I will bringsecurity and peace to all!"

ObiWan could listen to no more, and ran back to Padme's room. "Padme, listen, there's not much time.You're right, something's wrong with Anakin. I'm afraid that he's fallen to the darkside."

"What's happened?" she asked him, concern in her eyes. He made no answer, "I'm a Senator, Obi Wan, what's going on?" she asked him firmly.

He collapsed in a chair, "Anakin's just declared himself Emperor." He heard her gasp from across the room, "He'll come here, Padme. If he's turned to the darkside, we can't let him have the children, or they'll be corrupted."

She looked up wildly at him, "You can'ttake my children!"

"Padme.." he urged,beginning to sense Anakin approach the hospital, "I must! If he's turned to the darkside, he will destroy them, turn them into monsters. If not, I'll bring them back. I'll take you with me too."

Wearily, she closed her eyes, and said nothing for a few seconds. Finally, without opening, she replied, "No. Take Luke and Leia with you Obi Wan, but I must stay. If anyone can save Anakin from himself, I can. I will _not_lose him. I can't. There's still good in him, I know it."

Obi Wan nodded, "Goodbye Padme, I must leave before he comes." He walked towards the door, with two extra bundles. On the way out, he turned back, "May the Force be with you."


	2. Chapter 1

**Seventeen Years Later…**

Chapter 1**  
**

Two gorgeously blue eyes peeked around the corner through the dim light, as Luke Lars tried to catch his breath, which was quickly running away from him. Relaxing, he tried to force his beating heart to once again resume a normal pace, but its deafening drone continued to block out the small noises he strained to hear so desperately. Hearing someone approach, Luke molded his body even more closely to the wall which was his only shelter from preying eyes, and held his breath, until…

A leather clad hand reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him around in a whirl that nearly made Luke shout. "Finally," the voice called, "Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

Slowly, Luke let his breathing return to normal, and shrugged off the hand from the dark figure before him, cloaked in black from head to foot. "Well you found me. Now what are you planning?"

Luke could just imagine the evil grin spreading on the face before him, "It's sani-papering time."

Luke dropped his head and groaned, "Biggs, is _this_ your big Friday night plan? Look, I might as well head back home before Uncle Owen discovers I'm gone and has me fixing moisture vaporators from the next two weeks straight."

He turned to walk away, but Biggs grabbed him by the arm, "No Luke! Wait a second, you haven't heard the rest of it yet. We're not going to sani-paper just anyone's house." Biggs leaned closer, and whispered, after a moment for dramatic effect, "We're going to sani-paper _Old Ben's hut_!"

"Oh, for the love of…" Luke mumbled under his breath, "Uncle Owen says Ben's a crazy old man. He's trouble, and we don't need any more than we already have. Goodnight Biggs." Luke turned his back on Biggs and resolutely strode towards his speeder, but managed to get no farther than a few steps before Biggs used the ultimate weapon against his friend – one which had never failed to work.

"Sure Luke, run home scared to your daddy. Oh wait, you don't have one… Well I'm sure Beru will make you a nice warm cup of blue milk before she tucks you in-"

Biggs got no further before Luke whirled around in a rage, ready to pounce on Biggs before the young man could say anything more. Having already predicted his response, Biggs laughed merrily and skipped away a few steps, out of Luke's reach, "You afraid, farmboy?"

"Never." Luke answered through gritted teeth, not quite ready to release the anger that came all too readily to his mind.

"Then let's go scaredy-cat! Come on!" Biggs called, racing for his speeder, and throttling up. Luke mirrored his actions, and soon the two boys found themselves surging forward through the darkness, their running lights dimmed to avoid detection. Luke drank in the thrill of it all, all blackness whizzed towards him, and his speeder deftly cut through its center with the smallest movement of his hands over the controls. Before long, he found himself laughing along with Biggs.

Then all at once, Biggs geared down his speeder, and looking ahead, Luke could just make out a faint light in a small hut before them. It was a modest dwelling, even for Tatooine, and Luke found himself wondering what on earth the old man did in the middle of the desert. He shuddered to wonder what strange occurrences might happen during the dead of night, when no one else was around to watch the behaviour of one old man. Luke had heard tales of people in Mos Eisley who performed rituals with animals, slaughtering them during the silence of the night in ceremonies beyond his comprehension. His blue eyes grew a little bit larger staring at the hut before him, and he gulped, a little bit too loudly.

"Come on Luke, the sooner we do this, the sooner we can leave." Biggs urged, yanking the sani-paper out of a knapsack and handing some of it to Luke to carry. Fear was beginning to weave its way into his heart as well, but the mischievous shine that usually inhabited his eyes still blazed strongly. Biggs began to laugh quietly again, and even let out a very unmanly giggle as he paced quietly over to Ben's hut. Seeing his friend acting so boldly, Luke set aside his fears, and followed his friend into the darkness, a smile beginning to tug at the corners of his mouth again. "Wait up Biggs!" he called softly.

"Shhh!" Biggs called back, from somewhere in the darkness ahead of him. Catching the sound, Luke headed forward in its direction. The light in the hut was growing brighter now, as he neared the threshold of the hut, and Luke walked a little off course, so that he might stay in the shadows – just in case the old hermit was still awake. Awake… planning out who knew what… 'No,' Luke told himself, clamping down on his fear. He found a rather large projection of rock on the wall of the hut. The roughness of the wall brought him into an entirely new world, as it dawned on his senses, which had been starved by the night of the desert. His skin registered new sensations, and everything in him stirred, including his spirit. Luke quickly set to work, winding his roll around the side of the house as best as he could, grinning all the time. Carefully, he walked backwards around the rear of the house, intending to wind the roll around the hut's circumference. His back met another body with a light thud in the darkness, and Luke muttered under his breath, "Watch it Biggs!" He turned around to scold his friend, but a very different sight greeted his eyes, as they saw a homespun cloak instead of an all black figure. His heart rate soared in sudden fear, and taking a step backwards, Luke accidentally stumbled on the sandy surface and landed hard on his back, still staring stupidly at the man before him. "I….I…" Luke babbled.

The old man spared him the struggle of speaking, and uttered the first words himself, "I didn't expect to see you at this time of the night, Luke. Rather far from home, aren't you?"

And in those words was something infinitely creepier than the worst threat or curse that man could have raised. An old hermit in the middle of the desert somehow knew both his name, and where he lived. "How do you know my name?" he asked, recovering his tongue, and sliding the roll of sani-paper behind his back as stealthily as possible.

In the dim light that came from the hut, Luke could just barely see the old man smile, with the curves of his face taking on a shape that screamed, 'If only you knew.' Old Ben took a step back, and leaned against the wall of the hut, "Just because I'm a hermit doesn't mean I'm completely bereft of knowledge from outside my hut. I haven't always lived here, you know." He looked quietly at Luke for a moment, seeming to study his face very carefully, despite the bad lighting conditions. He gave a little sigh after a moment, "You're turning into a very fine young man Luke. You have your father's eyes."

When Ben first started speaking, Luke noticed for the first time that his accent wasn't from Tatooine. But then, he heard Ben's comment about his eyes, and everything else fell out of his mind in one shattering moment that defied reason. There was nothing to suggest the old man was even in possession of his senses, yet somehow his words evoked a thunderstorm of questions in Luke's mind that drove out all fears from his mind.

He wanted to shout out all his questions at once, but just then he caught the sound of muffled footsteps landing in the sand close to the hut, and the angry muttering of Biggs, "Stop making so much noise Luke!" Biggs called out, as he rounded the hut. Then his eyes caught sight of Ben, and he reacted far more than even Luke had, "AHHH!" he shrieked before gaining control again over his voice, and stumbling backwards into the wall of the hut. His eyes remained glued to the man in front of him, "We didn't mean any harm, honest!" he started, beating the accusations before someone else beat him.

Old Ben grinned more mischievously than either Luke or Biggs had managed before, "Then what did you intend, young Darklighter? Did you consider it an act of charity to sani-paper an old man's house?"

"No..no sir." Biggs stuttered.

Ben laughed loudly, and turned his back on both boys, "The night is too cold for an old man's bones. Would either of you care to join me for a warm drink?"

"No thank you." Biggs shot out before Luke could even think of a response, "Our parents are probably wondering where we are."

"They certain are." Ben added wryly, as he strode away from the young people back into his hut. Luke was about to follow him as if in a daze, but Biggs grabbed his arm firmly and dragged him back.

"No way are we going in there Luke! We're getting' out of here now!" Biggs whispered frantically, eyes still darting every few seconds to the path the old man had taken, in fears he would return, "Come on!"

Still lost and not understanding everything that happened, Luke found himself ushered back to his speeder, and instructed to head home without any delays. Numbly, Luke complied, though he still entertained the wild thought of jumping off his speeder and charging back to the old man's hut. Caution won out over his urges, and Luke throttled up the speeder and raced back towards his home, parting ways with Biggs before the friends had time to discuss their little adventure. The daze gave way to excitement, though Luke had no idea where it came from. He felt very alive all of a sudden, and so very aware of everything that went on around, as if the darkness made no difference to his eyes. Brashly, he turned off the speeder's running lights and closed his eyes, feeling the wild exhilaration of piloting his speeder completely without sight. He felt, rather than saw, landmarks whiz by in quick succession, and _felt_ his home approach. He slowed down, but still didn't open his eyes, until at last he had brought the craft to an easy halt. And then, with his eyes open, he saw that he had parked his speeder with utterly accurate precision in the garage, precisely where it belonged - down to a micromeasure. With the thrill still upon him, he felt a brief impression upon his mind, as light as the touch of a feather, but so completely beyond the scope of his experience, that he had no idea what it was. As soon as he began to probe the new experience, the sense vanished like mist in the sun. He was too tired to wonder at it then, and made a bee line for the house.

It was a restless night for Luke, after he silently made his way into his room and the safety of his bed. He was most likely still covered in sand and grime from the trip, but he had neither the energy nor the desire to effect a change to that condition, though he knew he would face Beru's fatuous demands regarding personal hygiene the following morning. Strange dreams danced through his head throughout the entire night, of vague pictures and impressions which refused to mold together into anything intelligible. When at last he awoke from their grip, Luke immediately remembered the events of the previous night, and dashed up to get a shower before Aunt Beru caught sight his begrimed visage. After showering, he quickly hid his sandy clothes from the night before, and straightened up the bed to hide the sand which had crept into its folds. At last satisfied with his handiwork, Luke headed to the kitchen, to partake of the common repast.

"Morning Luke," Aunt Beru called softly.

"Good morning Aunt Beru," he answered, with as much cheer as he could muster.

"Looking a little tired this morning," Owen grumbled, catching sight of his nephew, "What have you been up to Luke?"

"Just another wild and crazy Tatooine Friday, Uncle Owen," Luke answered, with a winning smile.

It seemed to work. "Hmmph," Uncle Owen answered irascibly, "Just make sure you get your chores done."

The family ate on in silence for the next few moments, until Luke eagerly looked up from his bowl, "Uncle Owen, where did Old Ben come from anyway?"

"What, that old hermit?" Owen snapped, is voice rising, "It's no concern of yours. That man is crazy, and we'd all do well to stay away from him." He eyed Luke fiercely, and pointed a calloused finger at him, "Especially you. He's always enjoyed telling lies to young people. Done it all his life."

"Owen…" Beru soothed, placing her hand on her husband's shoulder, "The boy is just curious."

"Curiosity is the symptom of a mind without enough work. Get to your chores Luke, and then you can fix the extra patch of moisture vaporators I bought from Darklighter the other day." Owen answered firmly.

Luke knew better than to argue, but he wasn't above mumbling and complaining as he set about his work. It wasn't fair that his Uncle reacted so violently to all his questions, yet Owen had always been exacting in revenge whenever Luke had asked too many questions – particularly about his father. There was some family secret that they did not want Luke to find out. Most likely, his father had gotten involved in a scandal which had cast shadows over the entire family. Perhaps that was why they were on Tatooine in the first place, hiding from that bad reputation. But Luke was nearly eighteen years old, and he felt ready to know the whole truth, no matter how awful his father's actions had been. Far from discouraging him to wonder about his father, Owen's treatment about the whole matter made him wonder, and daydream, about what his father had _really_ been like…

"Luke!" a voice whispered to him, startling him out of his revere. Luke spun around for the second time in two days to see Biggs.

"What are you doing here Biggs?" Luke asked, half annoyed and half pleased at the sudden sight of his friend during his working hours.

"Shhh!" Biggs answered, frantically motioning for him to be quiet, "I don't want your Uncle Owen to know I'm here! He'll put me to work before you can say Biggs Darklighter."

"Maybe some work would be good for you Biggs." Luke replied, turning back to his work with screwdriver in hand, "Maybe that way you wouldn't get us into so much trouble."

"Hey Luke, last night was great!" Biggs affirmed, eyes beginning to glow again, "Can you believe we got away with that? Oh-ho, that was classic!"

"Biggs…" Luke groaned, "Please don't tell me you have another crazy scheme up your sleeves. I haven't recovered from the last one."

"This one's different Luke, there's nothing dangerous about it." Biggs declared, stepping closer to Luke, "Have you heard yet? The Emperor and Empress are coming _here_ – to Tatooine! – for the first Galactic Podrace in twenty years on the planet. Here Luke! And we're going to be there."

Luke's face lit up, "That's….amazing! But… you know we'll never get in there Biggs. Neither you nor I can pay the price for a ticket to an event like that."

"Here's the good part Luke," Biggs exclaimed enthusiastically, "They're hiring track hands today and tomorrow. All we have to do is get hired, and bingo, we get access to the track, and we get paid while we're at it. What could be better? And with your mechanical genius and my charms, we're sure to get hired."

"Uncle Owen is never going to let me get a job like that. He needs my help on the farm." Luke replied, his bright expression falling.

"Simple, we work nights!" Biggs answered brightly, "The race is in two weeks; once it's over, we can quit if we like. No sweat."

"Biggs, please tell me I'm not about to let you talk me into another wild scheme…" Luke pleaded, closing his eyes.

Biggs grinned, "And by the way, Mr. Brains has already figured out a way to get _you _into _town_ in time for the interview."

"And how, may I ask, is that going to happen?" Luke asked skeptically.

"I found an old box of droid motivators in my garage that no one was using. Your Uncle Owen always goes for a deal, so we tell him they're selling them dirt cheep in Mos Eisley. He lets you off work early so you can go buy them. We'll use the money he gives you to, errr… enjoy ourselves while we're there, and we make it to the interview before the day is over. So Luke, what are you waiting for? Congratulate me." Biggs beamed.

Luke eyed him cautiously, "I don't know whether to do that or kill you Biggs. I still haven't agreed to this crazy scheme yet."

"Ahh, well," Bigg began, "Did I mention I already told Aunt Beru?" An evil glint was in his eye, and Luke groaned.

"Luuuuuke!" Owen called from inside the house, "There's something I need you to do!"

Biggs winked at him, "My bag's outside, let me wander on out and get it while you clean up, and then we're all ready to hit the road. You're going to love it this time Luke, I know it." He raced out the door before Luke could catch him.

"One of these days…" Luke mumbled under his breath.

LUUUKE!" The call came, even more persistent.

"Coming, Uncle Owen!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  


"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." whined Luke, eyeing the stormtroopers ahead warily, as they waited to be inspected

"Shut up Lars!" Biggs hissed under his breath, his eyes also fixed on the troopers.

"Is there a problem here?" a mechanical voice suddenly asked, as a trooper strode over to them, perhaps having sensed the tension in the air.

"Not at all," Biggs replied smoothly.

The trooper made a "hmmphh" noise, but it was too muffled by the helmet to reach the two boys' ears clearly, "What is your business in Mos Eisley?"

"We're seeing an interview about a job," Biggs answered, trying to play it cool with the inspector.

"Mos Eisley has enough scum looking for work. You farmboys should just give up an' head back to yer homes," the trooper informed them callously, with the tone in his voice that indicated he enjoyed pushing people around.

"We've…also come to buy droid parts in the city," Biggs told him, losing a bit of the calm in his voice, as he carefully considered how to deal with the new obstacle.

"Where?"

"Uhhh…Toshi's Power Store, on Seventh, "Biggs thought quickly, "There's a special sale on droid parts, buy one get one free."

The trooper cocked his head, and drummed his fingers along the side of their speeder in flawless precision for a moment, before turning back to Biggs, "I was just in that store today. I ain't saw no such sale. Let me see your identification."

Luke realized then that Biggs was losing all his so-called "charm" under the pressure of the moment, and the two were very likely not to be allowed in the city. Furthermore, if Biggs kept messing up, they might very well find themselves sleeping in a detention center over night, all because of one bored official with delusions of grandeur. Panic began to rise in him, but Luke forced it all down, and making up his mind to speak, willed with all his being to convince the trooper to let them in.

"You don't need to see his identification. Our business here is legitimate. Let us through."

"Yeah…" the trooper muttered, backing away, "I don't need to see your identification. Your business here is legitimate. I'll let you through." He waved to the troopers at the gate to let them pass, "You can go about your business. Move along."

Luke and Biggs drove on in complete silence for a few moments, until they were well passed the gate, and then Biggs turned towards Luke with his eyes as big as saucers, "I don't understand how we got by those troops. I thought we were dead! What did you do!"

"What do you mean, what did I do?" asked Luke, exasperated.

Biggs waved his hands wildly in the air demonstrating something or other Luke couldn't understand, and apparently, neither could Biggs, for he soon ceased and slouched back. "_That_. At the gate. There was no way he was going to let us through, and then you say a couple of words, and presto, here we are! What's that all about?"

Luke shook his head in confusion, "I don't know Biggs, but I didn't do anything!" Tiredly, Luke closed his eyes for a moment, suddenly feeling a little drained for some reason he didn't understand. "He's let us through. Let's just go find this interview and get out of this city."

Out of the corner of his eye, Biggs shot him a suspicious look, but finally he turned back to the road and gave it his full attention. Biggs had been in Mos Eisley several times before, as his family was better off than Luke's, and that made it less taxing for them to pay the costs unavoidably accumulated on any trip. However, it was still surprising for him every time they entered the city, and he was quickly caught up in the aura of the city. Bright lights flashed everywhere, some in parts of the spectrum that were invisible to the human eye, leaving an incomplete picture and a general feeling that _something_ was there. The languages of the signs were just as countless as the various shades, some obnoxiously bright, and others washed out after years of use. The buildings were all of a rough texture, like everything on the planet. Sand could blast even in the city, and buildings had to be of tough construction. Besides, not many people had enough money for anything besides crude material, and if they did, they were smart enough to leave the water forsaken planet. Those who stayed were of such mixed backgrounds, that the city took on a flavour of its own, as exotic spices drifting through the air, all demanding the attention with exigent fervour that turned many newcomers' stomachs. Writing of a rather ribald nature covered the walls of alleys, and the turpitude of various crude images was immediately evident. Luke turned his eyes away immediately, only to be assaulted by more sights and smells from all directions. A huge selection of alien beings was represented merely on the one street they traveled, and Luke found himself spotting some species he's never even seen before. One in particular was a long necked creature, whose wide neck supported to eyes on either side of its flat head. He guessed that it was a creature from a water world, and wondered what had ever possessed the being to travel to Tatooine.

Yet his observations were cut short as the speeder came to a stop, and Biggs hopped out beside him, "Come on Luke."

Luke quickly glanced around him. "This doesn't look like the right place, Biggs."

"Oh didn't I mention it Luke? Oh silly me. I thought we'd use those credits from your Uncle to have a few drinks while we're in town."

"Biggs!" Luke nearly shouted, "We barely got past those stromtroopers at the gate. Under-aged drinking is against the law!"

Biggs shrugged his shoulders carelessly, his eyes already catching sight of a pretty female heading into the bar ahead of them, "Don't tell me you're one for decorum on your one day away from your uncle. Live a little Luke!"

Slowly, Luke shut his eyes, believing that if he opened them again, everything would disappear in a swirl, and he'd be back home, away from Biggs dangerous ideas. It didn't work, "No Biggs."

"Well then Luke," Biggs dawdled on, "you know, I'm not so sure I should give those droid parts to you. I was hoping for a fair trade. And then, well…you can explain to your Uncle why you wasted a day and came back home without the merchandise."

"Alright, alright!" Luke snapped angrily, "Take half the money and knock yourself out. I'll meet you back at the speeder in an hour."

Biggs gave a big, lazy grin, "That's the spirit, farm boy. Now go find some old ladies to help across the street while I have some fun."

Not caring to watch Biggs stride merrily into the bar, Luke turned his back immediately, and made his own tracks. He wasn't sure where he was headed, never having been in the city before, but for then, it didn't matter at all. He was too frustrated at Biggs, and even more, at himself. Biggs had been getting him into these situations since the wily boy came up with his first scheme on the playground at school. Yet, Luke continued to trust Biggs, and end up right back in trouble.

Eventually, the anger began to fade, and looking up sharply, Luke realized he was utterly, hopelessly lost. How long he'd been wandering, he wasn't sure, but already there was a noticeable difference in the position of the sun overhead. It wouldn't be too long before they began to set, and Luke still had a long drive home ahead of him. All at once he sighed, and leaned against the nearest wall to catch his breath. 'This isn't fair!'

"It can't be that bad," a voice answered him from somewhere close – a voice that lacked any degree of hostility. In fact it was rather…pretty.

Locating the source of the noise, Luke turned to a very slight hooded figure, also leaning against the wall, but in a far different posture. While Luke's body signs screamed frustration and fatigue, the figure who had addressed him was relaxed, and even perhaps, intrigued by him and everything around. With an almost chimerical air, she watched him with twinkling eyes.

He wanted to say something pleasant to her, or something impressive, but he was so unsure of himself that "How would you know?" popped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Immediately, he regretted it.

She, on the other hand, didn't bat at eyelash at his words, nor the nearly hostile tone of voice with which they were spoken. Instead, the twinkle in her eye only increased, if that were possible, "Don't tell me. You have more trouble than any other person in the universe, and no one else can ever understand it." With that she laughed, and pushing off from the wall with one delicate foot, took a step towards him. Never before had Luke been intimidated by so small a figure.

"Well…no, no, it's not that bad," Luke answered, fumbling for words, as her vibrant personality swept over him.

"So we're done being lachrymose!" she declared, "Welcome back to the real world. Take a careful look while you're with us, you might just see how wonderful it can be."

He tried to hide his confusion, but it was no use, "What's lachrymose mean?"

She giggled then, and smiled apologetically at him, "Forgive me, I have a proclivity to verbosity. I've just adjourned from a rather banal meeting, and voluble though they might be, they're all garish epicures without the faintest capacity to appreciate the beauty around them. Ha, and they call me antediluvian! I certainly didn't belong with that coterie. I wanted to flee from those sycophants, but you've obviated that predilection! Might you consider continuing to fulfill that desideratum?"

Luke blinked hard several times, until he realized he was staring stupidly at her. He coughed, "Is that so?"

His comment brought out another surge of giggles in her, and several heads turned towards them. Luke was completely fascinated by the whimsical stranger, despite the fact he didn't comprehend more than a few words she said. He tried to think of something smooth, "Would you like some dinner?" Drat, not quite what he wanted.

She cocked her head to side for a second, and stared at him from that angle for a second, before nodding and smiling again, "You don't exactly look like a reprobate, and I'd like to believe I'm rather perspicacious." Luke began blinking furiously again, and she took him by the arm, "Dinner…would be lovely."

Luke found himself very thankful that he'd kept the other half of the money from his Uncle. It wasn't a great sum of money, but he managed to select a very nice restaurant for his budget. Throughout the entire meal, he couldn't take his eyes off of the girl before him. It wasn't as if he had fallen in love with her. He knew in his heart with full certainty that he did love her, but not in a romantic sense. She was simply so…_loveable_. Even though he'd known her for only a short time, already he felt connected to her, in a way he'd never felt before.

Startled out of his revere, he noticed her staring hard at the glass in her hand, which was filled with simple water. Quickly, he began scanning it for signs of defect. "What's wrong?" he asked at last, spotting none.

She let out one long sigh, "Isn't it gorgeous? Look at that water. Look at it! You can see through it."

Luke nodded, "Water's very precious. This is the first time I've had any real water in the past six months."

"Six months?" she asked, surprised, and then nodded slowly, "That must really teach you to appreciate it." She smiled slowly, lost in a dreamy state, "You know, I always wanted to enter politics, but my father would thwart any such plans. It was as if he was afraid something horrible would happen. Yet even though it's what I want more than anything else, I'm thankful for how many things I can appreciate away from that life." Then suddenly focusing back on him for the moment, she turned a lights hade of red, "I'm sorry, I know I'm a little bit crazy." She straightened her hair for a minute, which was now freed from the confines of her hooded cape. Though held up in tight buns on either side of her face, Luke could see it was a gorgeous shade of brown. She blushed deeper, "Well, more than a little."

"What's that?" Luke asked, as if started out of a daze.

"More than a little crazy, "she told him patiently, smiling again. Luke wondered just how long she could go without that gorgeous smile lighting up her face.

"No you're not," Luke replied, smiling himself. "You're…you're anything but crazy. In fact, I think you're more sane than anyone else I know." he added after a second, "Especially when you use words I understand."

For a moment neither of them spoke, and then after it was complete, she jumped easily to her feet, and reached for her cloak, "Luke, would you like to see something with me?"

"Of course," he answered without thinking, helping her with her cloak as they prepared to leave. She obviously knew the city far better than he, and she led him skillfully down streets and alleys, always staying away from the bad parts of the city without going out of her way to do so. At last they came to a high terrace, which was exceedingly rare for Tatooine. "It's so pretty here," Luke commented, staring at the architecture with awe.

"You haven't seen anything yet," she whispered, placing her arms on his shoulders and spinning him around. All at once, his eyes were confronted with the sky on fire as if it would burn up in seconds and throw everyone into darkness. The twin suns of the desert planet wrestled with one another in the sky, fighting for dominance as they both neared the swallowing jaw of the rising land.

"It's like… they're fighting." Luke breathed, his eyes still fixed on the sight.

"Or dancing. " she replied, her voice even more hushed than his, "Two cosmic beings locked in a perpetual ritual, ablaze with passion, following the same steps they have for centuries. Think how many people have stood here before us, and seen the same dance play out before their eyes, afraid that one will sway too close to the other and destroy them both, yet longing for them to remain side by side and step even closer."

His eyes remained fixed on the setting suns, more glorious than he had ever seen them before, as her pretty voice continued to describe the occurrence. Then at last, they both disappeared from view, leaving behind only a faint shimmer peeking over the horizon.

"That was so…gorgeous. Was…was something special happening tonight." Luke asked her, once he realized his mouth had been hanging open and recovered himself.

"Yes," she laughed, "Of course it was."

"I've heard of eclipses, but…what was that?" Luke asked her, waiting in expectation for the answer.

"The suns setting," she whispered back to him.

"That happens every night, but I've never seen it before like that, and I've lived here my entire life." Luke told her in disbelief.

"And how many times have you stopped to watch it?" she asked him, smiling at him as if he were a little child she was patiently instructing, "I've only been here for a week. Sometimes you just can't see the good things around you, because you won't believe they're there."

He nodded slowly, and returned his gaze to her, "Thank you for showing me that. It's been such a wonderful evening."

She laughed, "And we don't even know each other's names!"

That little fact brought complete surprise to Luke, "How about we _rectify_ that problem." he winked quickly at her, "I'm Luke Lars."

Right there in the middle of Mos Eisley, she gave him a little curtsy, and he wondered where in the galaxy she had learned that. Yet when it came to his new friend, was anything surprising? "I'm Leia Organa."

"I'm pleased to meet you Leia," Luke told her, gaining new levels of confidence. He just barely missed being interrupted, as voices drifted into range a few seconds later.

"Ohhh, that's my father." Leia told him, straining her eyes to catch the approaching figures. The one on the left wore very rich robes, and obviously was a man of well standing. The cut of his clothes almost reminded Luke of royalty, but he was no expert in that field. The other man was a security official, with a blaster at his side.

"You were right Panaka." the first made stated, stopping to catch his breath as they made it up to the top of the hill upon which the terrace was set. He turned to Leia, "Young lady, you're going to turn all my hair grey. Do you know how worried I've been, since you gave Panaka the slip?"

Leia gave a winning smile, and took on the tone Luke had only heard when girls spoke to their fathers. Make that, girls who knew how to speak to their fathers. "I didn't mean to daddy, I just wanted a breath of fresh air, and here I am."

"And who's this young man you're with?" asked Panaka critically, eying Luke.

Luke decided it was then or never to speak up, "Luke Lars, sir." That blaster was looking awfully intimidating. He gulped nervously. Panaka, for his part, took a step closer to Luke.

"What's your business with the **princess**?"

Luke felt his heart skip a few beats at those words, as his blood soared in step with his confusion, "The…_princess_?"

Leia cast a quick look at him over her shoulder, the corners of her mouth turning down into a frown, "Panaka…."

Leia's father quickly stepped forward, "Let's not fight over this. We can talk more about this at home. Say goodbye to your friend Leia."

Still looking upset at Panaka's sudden revelation, she gave Luke an awkward little smile, "Bye Luke, thanks for a great evening."

"Bye…Leia" he stuttered, still confused. She was about to follow her father back down the hill, but spontaneously flew back around at Luke and gave him a quick hug, impishly noticing with glee how Panaka's hand strayed closer to his blaster, expecting trouble. Than as quickly as she had appeared to Luke, she was gone like a mirage, and he was left staring at an empty sky with a lonely heart. It felt as if part of him had left with her, and he wondered if he'd ever be complete again.

Eventually, his wonderings took full account of the night sky, and in one shocking moment, he realized he'd promised to meet Biggs ages ago. Goodness knew how long he'd been talking to Leia, nor how he was to get back to the bar!

Taking a big breath, Luke made the first step forward, hoping against hope that he could find his way back. He turned his memory into hyperdrive, and continued on his way. He _had_ to find Biggs.

With a lot of determination and a very foggy memory, Luke was shocked to find himself a half hour later at the same bar where he'd left Biggs. There was no sign of Biggs by the speeder, but at least the speeder itself was still there. There was nothing left but to look for Biggs inside. Steeling himself for the unpleasant task, Luke found himself entering a bar for the first time in his life.

It was not nearly as intimidating as he had imagined, but perhaps that was because he'd just spent his evening with the most daunting and yet charming girl he'd ever met. Within a minute, Luke spotted Biggs at a booth, and Biggs spotted him. In seconds, the young man had leapt from his seat and was charging wildly at Luke. He swung straight at Luke's head, but Luke was too quick for him and ducked out of the way.

"Luuuuke!" Biggs shouted, with only a partial slur to his voice, despite his long exposure to the temptations of the bar, "I'm gonna kill you!"

Biggs swung again a few times, and every time Luke was too quick for him. The loud confrontation quickly caught the attention of the bar's security, and before long they found themselves both escorted outside to the cold night air. It calmed down Biggs, but only a little.

"I'm surprised you're not drunk," Luke ventured, as his friend silently got into the speeder, his face like stone.

"That's because some looser of a friend didn't leave me enough money to last more than two hours." Biggs shot grumpily.

"Well at least your looser of a friend left you enough money _to_ last for two hours," Luke told him with a shrug.

"Don't play smart with me Lars!" Biggs snapped, "Where were you!"

Luke felt his face go hot red immediately, "I…met someone."

"Who?"

"This…girl." Luke said reluctantly, fearing Bigg's wrath.

"I should have known," Biggs moaned, "You have all the luck Luke!" He sighed, "Well, at least tell me she was pretty."

"She was." Luke replied eagerly.

"And…let me guess, you took her to dinner." Biggs told him, leading him on.

"I did," Luke nodded.

"Then you kissed her, right?" Biggs exclaimed, "Oh ho Lars, and they always said you didn't know how to talk to a girl!"

"It's not like that!" Luke stammered, "I like her, but…it's not like that!"

"Don't me so shy Luke," Biggs told him, slapping him on the back, "Tell me about it."

"We watched the sun set, that's all," Luke told him firmly. After spending the evening with Leia and her delicate manners, Biggs suddenly seemed a lot rougher around the edges.

Biggs groaned, "Alright, keep you secret; just get us to the interview."

They road on in silence, until their destination was reached. Luke was half afraid they'd be too late, but thankfully, there were still people mulling around the building, and they found the designated office open. The man who conducted the interview eyed them both very critically, and asked many in depth questions that made Luke shift uncomfortably. Finally though, the questions stopped, and the man sighed tiredly.

"I've been here for twelve hours, and every face that's made it to my desk has belonged to a con or gang member. You two are in. Just make sure you show up tomorrow for work on time."

"Thank you very much sir," Biggs spluttered, shaking the man's hand a little too energetically. He waited patiently until they had left the office, and then unable to hold it inside of himself anymore, he let out a great big "Whoop!" and danced around.

He pranced over to Luke, eyes shining, "We got the job Luke! You and I are going to be front and center at that podrace!"

Luke frowned at first, thinking of all the work that lay ahead of him, but then he realized he just might see Leia again. With that girl, anything was possible, and luck had always been on his side. "Come on Biggs, I'll drive you home." he said, not sharing his thoughts with his friend, who was still engaged in a very childish dance. Instead he threw all his passion into flying the speeder, accelerating more and more, until finally they were out in the desert, and he flipped the running lights off.

"Luuuke!" Biggs shouted, "Are you crazy?"

Luke grinned, "Oh didn't I mention it Biggs? Oh silly me. When I fly, it's my rules." The speeder sang out as he pushed her to the max.

"LUUUUKE!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Not knowing how it was happening, or why, Luke could only stare blankly ahead. There was no reason whatsoever for this to be happening. In fact, there was a plethora of reasons why it **shouldn't** happen. It made no sense to his tired mind, yet here he was.

Flying towards Old Ben's house.

He groaned. 'What am I doing?' Yet Luke found he lacked the ability to stop himself, after burning with curiosity for the past two weeks. Curiosity really wasn't the word for it – it was far stronger than anything he had felt before. The race was the next day, and yet he couldn't even focus on it enough to be excited. He should be using the night before the event to sleep and rest up, not gallivant across the desert.

_"You're turning into a very fine young man Luke. You have your father's eyes."_

His father… that conundrum of his life, that mystery that was always just beyond his reach. At times, he was sure he **knew** the answer - remembered something - as if some force was nudging him towards the truth. Yet it always evaded his grasp, and he was starving for the truth. Just the straight, unabridged, unaltered, unambiguous truth.

And so, he found himself arriving at Ben's hut, stopping his speeder, and walking towards the dilapidated dwelling. "Hello Luke," the hermit called out in a friendly tone, as the young farm boy approached approached.

Luke fixed him with a hard gaze, determined to employ all the firmness necessary for his conquest of truth, "Hi Ben. I came to…ask you a question."

"Go on…" Ben prodded with a smile, refusing to match the intensity behind Luke's eyes.

"You…said I have my father's eyes." Luke said, barely above a whisper, "What do you know of my father."

Ben gave out one long sigh, and leaned against the hut tiredly, "Too much, young one. Far too much to speak of here. Come inside, and I'll tell you over a cup of tea." Once again, Luke was faced with that critical decision. Ben walked away from him without a second look, striding into his hut where goodness knew _what_ lay. Luke's eyes shifted uneasily, fearing what lay ahead. Yet for the past week, he had been unable to use the few hours he was not working captured his much desired sleep, and instead tossed and turned thinking about Ben's words. There was no turning back. This was it.

With one great stride, he was halfway to the threshold, if the modest doorway could so be called, and with another he was inside. At first, he had to blink a little as he entered, as his eyes adjusted to the new light. An arm grabbed him, and he nearly panicked.

"One lump or two?" Ben asked in a pedestrian tone.

Luke let out the air he had gathered in preparation for a scream, "Two."

Ben quickly set about preparing tea in the space he used for a kitchen. It was amazingly small, but every nook and cranny had its purpose, and no space was wasted. The organization was so precise as to give nearly a military air, or reflect the imposition of a rigid discipline. The tea was quite good, or at least, Luke thought it was. He was incapable of really tasting it, as his mind rehearsed the questions he would ask, again and again. Once again, Ben saved him the awkwardness of speaking.

"So you want to learn about your father, do you, young Luke?" Ben asked casually.

Luke nodded emphatically, "Yes, please, if you know _anything_…"

"What have you been told?" It was quick and to the point.

Luke swallowed, "Well, Uncle Owen says he was a freighter pilot, who smuggled spice. But he's not even told me his name!"

Ben looked thoughtful for a moment, as if considering something. At last, he returned his attention to Luke, "What your uncle has told you about your father is not true, and you're old enough now to know that."

Without consciously doing it, Luke found himself leaning closer, in expectation, "What did he do then?"

Though at that moment, Luke dared not speak above a whisper, Ben did not seem to share the same disposition. He leaned back and stirred his tea, perhaps buying time. Finally, he said very evenly, "Your father was a Jedi Knight."

Luke gasped, "A JEDI!" Suddenly, he had lost his urge to whisper, and Ben was the one hushing him, "Sorry," he mumbled apologetically, turning a little red, but it was as much from excitement as embarrassment, "Could he do all those weird tricks? Was he famous? Did he die in the purge?"

"Slow down, Luke," Ben soothed, raising his hands to halt Luke's ejaculations, "As a Jedi Knight, he was a force user."

"What's the force?" Luke immediately interrupted.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." Ben instructed patiently, "Many people knew your father in his day. I fought with your father in the Clone Wars, when he was a mighty warrior."

There was silence for a moment, "Well.." Luke encouraged, "What was his name?"

Ben smiled sympathetically, "All in good time Luke. There are some things you are not ready for yet. You must learn to control yourself before you learn about them."

Luke jumped up impatiently, "I'm seventeen! I want to know now, Ben! He's my father - I deserve to know his name!"

Ben was silent for a moment, before rising and rummaging through an old chest. "I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damn fool idealistic crusade like your father did." He paused, holding out a cylinder to Luke, "It's your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster, but an elegant weapon for a more civilized age. For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire."

Silently, reverently, Luke received the shiny cylinder from Ben, memorizing at once every single curve along its surface. He was awestruck and excited all at once, "This…I've seen these before. It…really belonged to my father?"

"Yes Luke," Ben told him with a nod, "It did." Silence ruled again for a moment. At last, Ben looked at him, for the first time with excitement behind his eyes, "Luke, you could be a Jedi like your father. _You_ could use the force." Luke looked up at him suddenly, questions glistening in his eyes. Ben didn't wait for them, "I was a Jedi too, Luke. I could train you in the ways of the force."

"Train me…" Luke breathed, as if in a trance.

"Yes Luke," Ben urged, his voice drawing Luke deeper into his trance-like state, "Your father would be so proud of you. Stay with me, and I'll teach you how to be like him."

Luke shook himself free of the enchantment, "I…I can't Ben. I have my family, the farm…"

"You're old enough to decide for yourself," Ben protested, "You would accomplish much more as a Jedi for the galaxy." However from the look in his eye, Luke saw he was backing off of the strong position he had at first assumed, and taking a lesser one, "At least stay the night here Luke. I can tell you stories about your father before you sleep, and then you won't be tired driving back home."

Luke shook his head firmly, "I'm sorry Ben. There's a big podrace in town tomorrow morning that I'm going to."

Ben frowned, "There hasn't been a podrace here for twenty years."

Luke nodded absentmindedly, "I know. It's a big event. The Emperor and Empress will even be there."

At those words, something passed behind Ben's eyes that looked like a shadow. Luke wasn't sure of what it was, but it frightened something deep down inside of him. He shivered slightly. Ben fixed his eyes on him, and his tone was serious, "Luke, you must not go to this race. You will be in great danger. If the Emperor discovers your heritage, he will kill you, as he killed all the other Jedi Knights."

Luke shuddered even more, but he tried to get a grip on himself. There was no reason why this old hermit in the desert was right. So he had a lightsaber? Uncle Owen said he tricked people, and Luke wasn't quite ready to believe him, "I'll be fine. I must go."

"That's your Uncle speaking." Ben countered.

But Luke wasn't listening. He pushed towards the door, only to feel Ben's arm grab him. He tried to brush it off quickly, but suddenly felt very lethargic. His legs seemed to fall asleep beneath him, "What are you doing?" he barely managed to mumble.

"Your mother entrusted me with your life, Luke. I will not lose it." Ben told him gently, as Luke collapsed slowly to the floor. Seconds later, his eyes closed, and he drifted into blackness.

When his senses returned to him, Luke found himself lying on a bed – presumable the only bed in the hut. Ben was at the end of the bed, staring at him with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry Luke."

At once fearful and angry, Luke's eyes flashed at Ben with bolts strong enough to pierce reinforced hull, "Don't use your magic on me."

"I want to help you Luke," Ben told him gently, "I'll tell you all about your father Luke, and why you must be wary of the Emperor. Just listen and you'll understand."

"No more lies Ben!" Luke snapped, jumping up all at once, I'm going into town – _now_!"

"I can't let you leave Luke," Ben warned, his voice dropping low, as the old man took a step backwards and crossed his arms.

If he tried to leave, Ben would use another of his Jedi tricks on Luke. Yet Ben had said Luke was a Jedi too. Perhaps he was, and if he was, then he could use the force too. He summoned his will and resolve, and saw in his mind a great force slamming into Ben and knocking him down.

_Kaa-thud! _

Ben was on the floor, and Luke darted out the door before the old man could get up again. All he could think of was running to his speeder and leaving as fast as possible. Never before had he finished the start up procedure so quickly.

"No wait Luke! Come back!" Ben shouted, charging out of the house after him. Unsure of what the old man could do with the force, Luke kept driving as fast as the speeder would allow.

"_Don't look back…" _the sand sang to him again and again_, "Don't look back."_

He reached Mos Eisley at last in a rather bedraggled condition from the wind whipping at his clothes. Thankfully, his working card allowed him to enter the city without any hassles. Already he was later than planned, but the race hadn't started yet. He drove to the bar where Biggs had told him they'd meet, but there was no sign of Biggs there. He looked around for a few moments, before the manager spotted him. The scaly creature regarded him for a second, before hissing, "The human creature bid me say he was tired of waiting, and will meet you at the arena. Pleasssssant day, human."

The change in plans confused Luke at first, as he faced heading to the arena by himself, but then, he'd just escaped that awful wizard, and being around a large crowd of people felt particularly safe. He merged in with the myriad of beings, flocking towards the race. Had he not known the way, Luke would have found it easily simply by following the crowd.

Approaching the ticket booth at the stadium, Luke prepared his working card to show to the official. "Ticket, please?" a corpulent lady asked dully.

"Here's my working card, "Luke announced, showing it to the lady, "I have a job here."

"Ticket, please." she pestered.

"I don't have a ticket," he explained, "I work here."

She pointed to the card, "At night. Come back in twelve hours and I'll let you in. Next please."

"No, please!" he pleaded, "You can't do this to me!" His eyes wildly searched her face for any sign of pity, but found none.

"Luke?" a voice called. He turned around and spotted Leia, "What are you doing?"

"I'm…well…heh…" he stuttered.

She waved towards him, "Come on, daddy has box seats. You can come with us." He made his way to her through the crown. She was paused near the VIP entrance, waiting for him to reach her, dressed in the full regal gown of a princess. All at once, he became shy again, remembering who she was.

"I really should be going…" he muttered, looking away.

She put her little hand to his chin, and turned it back towards her, so she could look into his eyes, "Don't be afraid of me Luke, please. Everyone is. Please." Her eyes showed betrayed that she was even more uncomfortable than Luke, and with those eyes searching his face, he couldn't refuse her.

"Alright," he said simply, but without any falter in his voice. Slowly, he let a smile steal across his face, and she smiled back. She reached out and took his arm, and the neat and proper Leia led the disheveled and ragged Luke into the formal VIP lounge.

Luke gulped nervously, as he happened to catch a glance at a mirror on their way in. Leia caught the expression at once, and followed his eyes, "You do look a little worse for wear Luke. What happened?"

"I…had to make a quick exit," Luke answered, "What's your father going to think?"

Leia's smile folded into a thin line, "It's nothing a princess can't handle. Wait here." She darted off quickly, her walk that of a woman on a mission. The VIP aides in attendance perked up immediately upon spotting the little princess, and became visible nervous. Luke couldn't help grinning as Leia charged at one and immediately delivered her demands. In minutes a fresh set of clothing had been discovered, and Luke was shown to a private room to make his transformation.

The clothes screamed of class, and the cut was obviously expensive. To Luke, who had never worn anything but homespun for his entire life, the sensation of the soft fabric against his skin was nearly too much to bear. Then Luke caught a glimpse of himself wearing the black pants and shirt in the mirror, and found himself even more shocked.

'Luke, you look…handsome.' he thought in surprise. In fact, he appeared almost regal, with his golden hair and maddeningly blue eyes completing the ensemble.

"Luke!" Leia exclaimed, as he made his exit, "You look…handsome." Luke blushed as she mirrored his thoughts.

"Thanks," he answered, not quite willingly to meet her gaze. Just then, an announcement sounded over the loudspeakers, urging everyone to take their place.

"We had better go," Leia declared quickly, already taking the lead and striding off resolutely to her box. Luke followed, his nervousness building at seeing her father again. Why had he allowed her to talk him into this?

Finally coming to the appropriate box, Leia inserted her pass card into the box at the door and it swung open for them, revealing a luxurious setting. A serving bar played a dominating role, setting the atmosphere of the room, with lights shining through the crystal glasses and dancing on the walls. There were many chairs, all covered in expensive leather, and the view of the track was spectacular.

"I see you brought a friend," Bail Organa greeted them with a grunt, "Hmmph. Have you been keeping out of trouble Leia?"

"Of course daddy," she said with a laugh, planting a kiss of his forehead, "I believe you know Luke?"

"That I do," Bail responded, turning around to face the young farm boy. Luke felt a surge of terror wrack him, wondering if the Senator would throw him out of the stadium. Instead, he reached and out and shook his hand, "You're looking fashionable Luke. How have you been keeping?"

"Very good, sir," Luke responded, a little too quickly.

Bail nodded, and perhaps sensing further conversation would only further terrify the young man, he turned to one of his aides and struck up a conversation regarding who would be at the podrace. The aide proceeded to deliver a long and complex list of names. Bail grunted again at the end of the recital.

"I'll see anyone except for the Senator from Bothan. I can't stand Bothans."

"Yes sir," the aide replied, "It is very likely that the Emperor will request your company."

"Then he can come here himself if he wants it," Bail snapped irritably, and then added on a kinder note, "How is the Empress doing?"

"As well as ever, sir" the aide answered, in a hushed voice. Bail nodded knowingly.

From that point on, there was little chance for conversation as the prodrace began, and even if it had continued Luke would have been oblivious to everything said around him. His eyes were glued to the race track, and his heart raced as the clock began to count down the time until the expected event would occur. He studied every single racer, memorized their features, and calculated who would win. By far, he was no genius at mathematics and statistics, but he could almost feel the potential of every single racer, as his eyes sized up their vehicles. Before the starting bell resounded, he had already chosen who would win, and pointed him out to Leia with an excited nudge. She simply smiled at him, obviously having little taste for the race. Her ears were inclined towards her father, hoping to catch further strains of his conversation, should it begin again.

The speed of the podracers stunned Luke. He couldn't imagine how great the thrill of throttling up such a vehicle would be, but he longed for it, almost feeling the handles in his own hands. All too soon, the race was over. He nudged Leia once again with a whoop, "Did you see! He did win, just like I said!"

"A very good choice," a voice answered behind them, that was both smooth and firm at the same time. It nearly floated across the air, and the figure who spoke the phrase was just as impressive. And…there was something about him almost familiar to Luke…

His hair was also golden, and spilled across his forehead in silky strands. Small highlights of darker colours were scattered across it, though Luke almost felt sure that under the hot suns of his home planet, this man's hair would match his own. The face was well formed and chiseled, and the eyes immediately caught his attention. They were nearly the exact shade as Luke's, though they burned with greater intensity and more maturity. "Your majesty," Bail greeted him once over his surprise, rising and giving a little bow, "We were not expecting you." To Luke's credit, his mouth did not hang open upon hearing the title Bail Organa employed, though he was shocked beyond words. This was…the Emperor. Beyond him stood a smaller figure, heavily veiled.

"Then I see I have arrived at the perfect moment Senator," the Emperor answered with a wry smile, "I trust I find you and your family in good health."

"Excellent health, your majesty. And my Empress, are you the same?" Bail asked, addressing the veiled figure.

"I am well," she answered in a weak voice, surveying the room slowly. Her eyes caught Luke, and they seemed to brighten in interest.

"Would my lady like a seat?" asked Leia warmly.

"Thank you Leia," the Empress replied with a small smile. However, instead of sitting beside Leia, she placed herself next to Luke. He gulped nervously, wishing he could blend into the room's décor and be relieved of all the dues of etiquette. For offending a Senator he could be forgiven, but the Emperor was another matter. He was a ruthless man, with an anger that could rival a supernova. It was not the wild uncontrollable anger that Luke had discovered in bullies at school in his younger years, but something refined and polished, and used like a tool. With a face glowing like the sun and a will as strong as iron, the Emperor was not a man to annoy.

Yet he took little notice of Luke, and in fact, the farm boy suspected that the lofty man's eyes never fell upon him. Eventually, Luke felt relatively safe, and his attention turned to the Empress, who had seated herself beside him. _She_ was another matter. Though heavily veiled, Luke could determine that her frame was small, and she lacked the health most of the wealthy and powerful possessed. Her eyes were beautiful, but sorrowful – and at that minute, they were intently studying him. He dared to lift his eyes and meet hers, and all at once she turned away with an almost frightened look.

Leia appeared puzzled by the Empress's reaction, and Luke could almost see the gears in her head begin to turn. If Bail Organa had allowed his daughter to enter politics, there was no doubt she would have been a stunning adversary to any bureaucrat. Her father, at that moment, was deeply occupied discussing matters with the Emperor, and seemed disinclined to pay any attention whatsoever to the young people in the room. He glanced over once or twice at Leia with a small frown creasing his face, yet never did his eyes rest on Luke. Luke hoped that meant the Senator was unafraid of him insulting the royal pair, though it likely stemmed more from the fact that he was a nobody, Luke admitted to himself.

"Would you like some tea, my Empress?" Leia asked the Empress softly at last, not raising her voice to a level where it would interrupt her father's conversation. The woman smiled and nodded politely, her eyes shining as they fixed upon Leia. Leia matched her expression, and hunted for the desired tea at the bar.

Placing it on a tray, she walked across the room with all the grace of a noble lady, and laid the tray down on a nearby table. Yet when she poured a cup of tea and made to pass it to the Empress, her regal manners momentarily disappeared. She had been so focused on her task, that she had not heard the Emperor address a question towards her.

"Leia!" snapped her father.

Hearing the tone in a state of surprise, Leia's hand jerked in mid-motion, and the tea cup fell from her hand, down towards the lap of the Empress. In a whirl, Luke's hand snapped out and grabbed the falling cup, before a drop of the steaming liquid could fall from the brim. It was only after his hand and pulled back and he was left staring at the cup that he turned a shade redder in embarrassment at the fact that every eye in the room was fixed upon him.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty!" gushed Leia, recovering herself, and even turning a bit more red herself.

"It's quite alright," the older lady soothed, "No harm done." She smiled pleasantly, and taking a hold of the tea cup, made all the signs of a person quite thoroughly done with a topic.

Yet now the previous conditions were reversed. While the Empress made a point of not looking in Luke's direction, the Emperor was now staring at him quite intently.

"We have this young gentleman to thank for that," he told his wife, taking a step closer to Luke. Luke shivered slightly, and felt somehow…cold. It was almost as if there was a presence in his mind, a sensation he had no experienced since his time with Ben. The golden-haired Emperor was certainly not done with the topic, and he stepped even closer to Luke, surveying all at once every last detail of the farm boy, focusing particularly on his eyes. Looking back into the eyes of his Emperor – into his very own eyes, it seemed – Luke saw intense power, and he could not match the strength he observed. His eyes dropped uncomfortably to the floor, attempting to ignore the dominating figure that towered above him, now close enough to reach out and touch.

"What is your name, young sir?" asked the Emperor, at last satisfied with his distance. Luke was forced to look up into the glowing face once again, lest he appear completely rude. Yet what was he to say? Perhaps Old Ben had been right, and this man would kill him as soon as he discovered his identity. His last name might or might not give him away, as he had not the faintest clue as to whether he shared it with his father. But Luke had little choice, he thought, given the fact that Senator Organa already knew his last name, and likely would reveal any lies.

'Deal with it Lars!' he told himself firmly, and steeling himself, he met the Emperor eye to eye and refused to back down despite his fear. "Luke Lars, your majesty. I was pleased to be of service."

The Emperor nodded, with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. His eyes searched even deeper into Luke, almost touching his very soul. The Emperor glanced quickly at his wife, searching her face, which remained entirely emotionless.

Bail stepped forward, and placed his hand on Luke's shoulder, "A good reflex Luke. I'm very glad you were able to stay with us for the race. Leia, why don't you take Luke to speak with the winning podracer, so the Emperor and I may discuss business now?"

"Of course daddy," she answered smoothly, and Luke guessed that she was subtly picking up on the tone her father employed, for it was her diplomatic voice she used to respond. She stood and took a few steps towards the door.

"Our business can wait Bail," the Emperor responded with a casual wave of his hand, "And I can arrange a meeting with the racers any day. I'd like to speak more with these young people right now. They are very special, yes?"

"Of course, your majesty," Bail responded, appearing slightly concerned. Luke was even more concerned himself, when the Emperor sat down beside him. However, for all his fear of the older man, very slowly he was coming to admire, even idolize him.

"You must tell me more about yourself Luke. Where do you live?" the Emperor asked pleasantly. His eyes were deep pools to become lost in, and for every once of him that wished to flee, Luke also felt the urge to please him.

Sitting between the royal pair, Luke's head was nearly spinning, "On this planet, your majesty, with my Uncle and Aunt."

Before any more questions could be asked, there was a general commotion heard outside the room, as voices were raised. A few moments later, the door burst open, and two men strode forward. One was dressed in the red colours of the royal guard, while the other wore a plain Imperial uniform which Luke couldn't easily identify. "He insisted on seeing you," the royal guard informed the Emperor.

The man in uniform stepped forward, and knelt down, "Your majesty, we have rumours of a Jedi on the premises."

The Emperor's eyes flashed immediately with anger and excitement, and he was quickly on his feet, "You will escort the Empress back to our ship to ensure her safety. I will deal with this threat myself," He made towards the door, but turned quickly turned back, "You will excuse me, Senator Organa. Luke, I will see you again. Soon."

In a whirl he was gone, and the Empress a moment later. Bail turned quickly to his daughter Leia, "Return to our quarters immediately Leia. Make no delay."

"Father!" she protested, "What's going on?"

"Later, Leia. Do as I say… And send in Captain Panaka!" Bail told her firmly, his stance that of a man ready for action. He turned all his attention toward Luke as she left, "I should never have allowed you to stay Luke, but I did not suspect the Emperor would come here. You must leave the planet immediately."

"What!" Luke gasped, "But…why?...I can't go anywhere, I have my Aunt and Uncle!"

"I'll get word to them," Bail assured him in a worried tone, "But Luke, you must understand it is vital you leave before the Emperor returns. The Jedi he hunts is doubtless Obi Wan Kenobi - a very good friend of your family. He is a Jedi, just as your father was, and he's trying to protect you from the Emperor. The Emperor knows now, or at least suspects, that you are a force user."

Luke's head collapsed into his hands, "Old Ben Kenobi. I should have listened to him!" He jumped to his feet, pounding his fist into a nearby table. Glasses on the other side of the room shattered instantly.

"Control your anger Luke! It will lead you to the darkside."

Luke looked over to the shattered glasses with surprise, and then back to Bail, "Darkside?"

As he spoke those words, the door flew open, and in stepped Captain Panaka. Luke took an unconscious step back, in fear of the man. "Panaka, take Luke to a ship immediately. There's no time for delay. Things secret are now revealed."

If possible, Panaka's stance became even more menacing, and Luke felt his terror of the man rising. "Go with him Luke," Bail told him firmly, "It is your only chance."

Not waiting to answer, Luke stepped forward and followed the Captain appointed to save his life from his own Emperor. "Lead on."


	5. Chapter 4

_Thanks to Spirit White for the beta on this…_

**Chapter 4**

"Captain, slow down!" Luke called, panting and straining desperately to force his legs to carry him in step with the fast-moving Panaka. The Captain had led him along passage after passage in VIP lounges, and now they were scrambling across a large balcony that ran along the eastern edge of the stadium.

"We must leave as quickly as possible without detection, Luke," Panaka answered him without slowing down, or even turning around to face his charge.

Luke let out another puff of breath, wishing he had the same robust figure as the Captain to carry him through the difficult exercise. "I don't…understand…what's going on!"

"There will be time after – _hold_." Panaka ordered, his voice dropping to a whisper as he pronounced the last word. He pushed himself and Luke flat against the wall and into the shadows in one smooth move, leaning forward only to peer slowly over the edge.

Luke strained his ears to pick up some trace of the noise that had alerted Panaka, but at first, he heard nothing. Panaka dropped his hand which had been pressing Luke against the wall, and Luke slowly wriggled away so he could look over the balcony rail. What he saw nearly made him gasp.

There was Old Ben, in the same dirty ancient robes as ever. Yet now, a long fierce blade of light extended from his hand, as he stood before the figure of the Emperor. The latter had also undergone a change, with a dark robe thrown loosely over his shoulders and covering his head. Somehow, it made him look even more terrifying.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete. When I met you I was but the learner. Now, I am the master," the Emperor announced, his voice full of triumph. His intentions were clearly demonstrated by the metal cylinder in his hand, and the combat stance he'd already assumed. Ben was in serious trouble.

_'What have I done? Ben, why didn't I listen?'_

Ben did not respond to the goad, but remained as calm and serene as ever. His eyes shifted ever so slightly to the balcony where Luke was hidden, and he smiled slightly. The Emperor's back was turned to Luke, and he failed to notice the glance in the intensity of his anger, directed towards the old hermit. Ben drew in a long breath, "Only a master of evil, Darth."

Bringing and end to the verbal exchange, the Emperor snapped on his blade with a hiss, and brought it crashing down upon Ben. The attack was blocked, but the two were locked in combat as they feigned and parried, dodged and dived.

"Your powers are weak, old man," the Emperor declared with a laugh, as if to make all the more pronounced the fact that his breath came easily, and not a drop of sweat marked his brow. He remained light on his feet with a glowing complexion, while Ben staggered under every blow, clearly showing signs of fatigue.

**  
"**You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine," Ben retorted. Though panting, he showed no sign of fear.

"**I **am more powerful than** you** can imagine, old fool!" the Emperor snarled in returned, and with that, he flipped into the air with more grace than any acrobat. Ben saw him coming – saw the blow that was aimed at his head as the Emperor spun – and closed his eyes.

"NOOOO!" Luke screamed, as Ben crumbled to the ground in a heap. His horror was intensified to see not a dead body, but empty robes, fall to the ground. Emperor Skywalker spun around upon hearing his cry, and fixed his glowing eyes straight upon Luke. All at once, Luke knew those eyes that screamed blue were piercing through him, delving into his very soul.

As soon as he heard Luke's cry, Panaka grabbed the farm boy and pulled him away from the edge of the balcony, without wasting time on a single word. He darted away from the threatening form of the Emperor, dragging a stunned Luke behind him.

/Run Luke, Run/ a voice rang through Luke's head.

_'Ben?'_

Instead of questioning the voice, he obeyed it, and followed Panaka as quickly as his legs would carry him, leaping over balconies until they arrived at an Emergency exit. They raced down the stairs, until they caught the clatter of storm trooper boots nearing the door that led to the ground floor. Panaka quickly grabbed Luke's arm, and pulled him through the second story exit of the stairwell.

"We'll never get off this floor," Luke declared, panting heavily, as they raced down the hallway.

"Oh yes we will," Panaka answered him, halting before a panel in the wall. A split second later, he had drawn his blaster and fired at the indicated panel. Luke jumped back in surprise.

"Stars! What are you doing?"

Panaka pointed to the rather large and charred hole he just blown through the wall, "Into the garbage chute."

"Uhhhh," Luke groaned, just imagining the smell. He had no desire at all to get up close and personal with the pit that lay beneath him. On the verge of refusing, he changed his mind as more footsteps sounded behind them.

The descent was quick, but the landing was hard. Luke fell with a thud on his back, atop a pile of metal shafts. The air was completely knocked out of lungs at first, and he gasped for breath. As it slowly returned, he glared at Panaka, "What an incredible smell you've discovered! Let's get out of here!"

"I'm open to suggestions," the Captain responded dryly, already eying the room for any possible escapes. Not a corner of the chamber was excused from his inspection. He pounded fiercely against the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Luke grumbled and sat up, frowning. "Can't you blast it?" he demanded.

"It's magnetically sealed," was the only reply. After a few more unsuccessful moments, Panaka turned to view his despondent charge. "Cheer up. It could've been worse," he offered consolingly.

At that moment the entire compartment began to rumble, and the walls slowly began to slide inward. Panaka cocked his head to one side, "It's worse," he informed Luke matter-of-factly.

Panic began to rise in Luke, and he struggled to control it. He tried to keep the fear from his voice, as he said with a nervous laugh, "I don't know about you, but I've been meaning to go on a diet. Looks like I get my wish"

In one smooth movement, Panaka flipped out a comlink, "Artoo," he ordered, "shut down all the garbage compactors in the stadium." Luke eyed the walls nervously, wondering just who Artoo was, and whether he'd be able to help them in time. After painfully long moments and the continued agonizing groan of metal scraping metal, Luke nearly fell over in the shock when all at once it stopped. "Artoo will have that door open in a second," Panaka assured him, once again withdrawing his comlink.

Clarity suddenly seized Luke in its firm grip, and he whipped out an object from his tunic, "This might help."

Panaka viewed the item in Luke's hand with surprise written all over his face – a reaction Luke thoroughly enjoyed. Panaka could not be blamed either, for the weapon Luke held in his hand was his father's lightsaber. If this and what it stood for had gotten him into trouble, it could get him out. Searching the handle, Luke noticed a red button – the only one at all on the handle. Carefully, delicately, he pressed it, and all at once a blade hummed to life in front of him, vivaciously clawing at the air in a wild hiss. It was longer than he had anticipated, and it extended into a pile of rods in front of him, instantly melting them into slag.

_'Cool.'_

The door was no harder, and after driving the weapon effortlessly into it, Luke twirled the blade in an arc that swept around a full 360 degrees, until a large hole had been created. He pushed on the mangled metal, and it fell away easily, leaving him free to step through his own personal door. A grin spread across Luke's face, as he thought about Panaka trudging along behind him. 'I'm not completely naïve or useless.'

Panaka's silence lasted no longer than a few seconds, and then the security officer strode forward resolutely to steal the precious lead from Luke. "We must get to the ship quickly," Panaka informed him, without a word of recognition.

Luke nodded silently, relinquishing the momentary euphoria he had experienced as the gravity of his situation met him once more. He had just escaped with his life from a garbage chute after fleeing a squad of stormtroopers, and now he was following an intimidating know-it-all towards who-knew-where in a mad dash to get off planet before a crazy I-am-more-powerful-than-you emperor, who had just killed an old man, decided he was next. And if matters were to improve, he needed to know where he was going. Provided there was enough air in his lungs to ask that question.

"Panaka!" Luke gasped, finding it, and looking hard to his guide, who was even then leading him through corridors and hallways, "Where…are…we…going!"

"Later, Lars." Panaka told him firmly, his voice beginning to shake a little as well with the strain of their difficult gait.

"I need…to know," Luke returned, fierce distrust tugging at his mind, setting off interior alarms.

Panaka ignored him, and continued walking. Luke grumbled, but still followed, waiting for a good chance to restart his insistent pleas. Within a few minutes, Panaka stopped at a low window, apparently facing an ally, and began pulling crates towards it. Once enough were piled together, he clambered atop them, and smashed the window with the butt of his blaster. Seconds later, he had crawled through, and called for Luke to do the same.

Standing firmly where he was, Luke crossed his arms, and shook his head. "First, you tell me where we're going," he demanded, giving Panaka a cold glare.

The sounds the proceeded to flow from Panaka's mouth were unfamiliar to Luke but they sounded horribly unpleasant.

"Don't make me climb back down there!" Panaka snapped irritably. "There's no time for this."

"You take a step towards me, and I'll run right out of this room!" Luke shouted, glaring.

Panaka dropped his head with a sigh, "The Senator has some rather…disreputable friends, who come in handy during times like these. I'm taking you to a small ship, run by two smugglers." He looked up again, banishing any hope Luke has of further revelation, as he glared laser bolts at the young man. "Now if you don't get up here in thirty seconds I'm dragging you up!"

"Yes sir!" Luke replied quickly, snapping a mock salute with a lopsided smile, aimed at the increasingly irritated Captain. He scrambled up, and found himself running after Panaka within seconds, towards a waiting speeder.

They came across no stormtroopers on their trip, as Panaka guided the craft through streets that had not seen the light of day for years past, no doubt. When he finally stopped, they were at the back entrance to the local spaceport. "This way," Panaka whispered quietly, pacing towards the entrance.

Luke wrinkled up his noise, immediately disliking the smells of the vicinity. He eyes his surroundings nervously. It was quiet…too quiet. It felt almost like his skin was crawling, and every nerve was screaming out a warning. He shivered.

The ship that Panaka guided him towards was a beat up Corellian yacht. Outside of the ship, evidently working on repairs, a scruffy looking man in dirty clothes was anxiously explaining something to a massive fur-covered creature. "Who are these people?" Luke asked, too surprised for his scorn to yet kick in.

The human must have overheard Luke's comment, for he turned around to face them, quickly wiping his grease stained hands on equally dirty pants. "Han Solo," he called, his voice every inch as cocky as his body language, "I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're lookin' for passage to the Alderaan system?"

"That's correct," Panaka answered, not appearing to care or notice the filthy state of the duo. "You'll be paid well, as always. We need to avoid any…imperial entanglements."

"You better pay good." Solo retorted, eyeing his hairy friend, "Fire 'er up, Chewie!"

"So," he asked, conversationally, turning to Luke, "You like her?"

"Your ship?" Luke asked cynically, raising his eyebrow.

"Yup," Solo returned, with a lopsided smile.

"What a piece of junk!" Luke replied scornfully. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Panaka glaring fiercely at him. On second thought, insulting the man who was supposed to save him wasn't a smart idea.

"Hey, she'll make point five past lightspeed. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've made a lot of special modifications myself." Han snapped irritably, casting a possessive gaze upon his ship once again. He grumbled, "May as well get on board, kiddo. Don't touch _anything."  
__**  
"Halt!"**_

All eyes immediately turned in the direction of the sound, and Luke was horrified at what he saw. The Emperor was striding into the hanger, with a squad of stormtroopers at his back. Every means of escape had been cut off, while he had stood there bantering about a ship!Han and Chewie had leapt into action as soon as they heard the command, doing what any sane person in their position would – immediately disobeying it. The blaster was out of Solo's holster, and he fired away at the troopers before them, hitting on dead in the chest at his first shot. Chewie brought out a large bowcaster weapon, and fired quickly while retreating into the ship.

The Emperor raised his hand, and the blaster flew out of Han Solo's hand to land at the feet of the monarch with a clatter. The eyebrows on Han Solo's face rose so high, it would have been comical in any lesser situation. He scrambled backwards in surprise, tripping over his own feet as he dove for the ship's ramp.

Panaka had reacted quickly as well, by grabbing Luke and pulling him behind a stake of crates that protected both of them from on coming fire. He fired accurately, dodging in and out of the stormtroopers' line of sight.

The roar of engines was heard as the courageous smugglers turned tail and took flight. The stormtroopers began firing on the vessel as it roared overhead, but Skywalker waved them off, "Leave them. I want the boy – unharmed."

Surprise hit Luke as he heard those words. "Unharmed?" He turned to Panaka questioningly, but the latter stalwartly avoided his glance. There was, however, little time for thought, as the Emperor bore down upon them. He walked forward, unafraid of the blaster that rested in Panaka's hand, while his squad remained silently behind.

"Why if it isn't Panaka," he called in a musical tone, laughing ever so slightly, "There's a certain amount of irony in this situation, don't you think, Captain?"

"Leave the child alone. I won't let you harm him" Panaka snarled, his voice sounded hollow and weak compared to tone that had preceded it. An air had overpowered him, as he realized there was nothing he could do to protect the boy in his charge.

And all at once, there were no longer crates in front of them, as they flew into the air to land on the other side of the hanger. The Emperor stepped into view, and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, as he looked down from his powerful height to the duo before him. "It's you who harm Luke, with your delusional ideas. Don't make a scene Panaka, you're better than that."

Luke's eyes were fixated on the face of the man before him. Yes….how was he to know Panaka was right… Everything was so…dreamy…

"Come here, Luke," Skywalker ordered, his voice like silk, as he held out a beckoning hand. Luke rose slowly, nearly dazed, and took a step towards the Emperor.

"No!" Panaka snapped, reaching out to grab him. With one crackling snap, a red blade of light whirled around and sliced straight through the Captain.

All at once, the spell that had captured Luke's mind vanished, and he fell to his knees with a cry, desperately reaching out to the limp form of Panaka on the ground. The man who had unselfishly protected him was lying there dead because of him. He wildly brought his hand forward to feel for a pulse, but it was intercepted by a firm grip, as the Emperor grasped his hand and twisted it upwards. Before he knew what had happened, Luke had been brought to his feet.

"Let me go!" he protested desperately, eyes still glued upon Panaka's limp form. The hand around his wrist wrapped itself around him, and he was pulled further into the arms of the intimidating Emperor. He shuddered immediately, feeling all at once the great power of his captor.

"Now that's enough, young man." Skywalker told him firmly, in a patronizing tone. "Look at me, not your Captain," he ordered. Seeing Luke's eyes still fixed on Panaka, Skywalker grabbed his chin and turned it so Luke was forced to stare into his own face. He squirmed uncomfortably under that intense gaze.

"You're going to trust me." Skywalker said, in a soothing voice. The same dreamy state that had captured Luke before began to sink once again into place. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, fighting tooth and nail to avoid the invading presence he was sure assaulted his mind.

"Don't use your force stuff on me!" Luke cried, wriggling to escape the grasp that held him. All at once, he was released, and fell crashing to the ground. The presence he had felt before disappeared. He tried immediately to crawl away, and put as much distance between Skywalker and himself, but he found with surprise that he couldn't move.

"Bring the boy along," Skywalker snapped to the stormtroopers behind them, irritability creeping into his voice for the first time. Without the ability to move, Luke was unable to resist as he was lifted into the air by several stormtroopers, and carried away.

_  
--------------------------------  
A/N_

_Darth Scythe024, thanks for pointing out the inconsistency of how Ben came into possession of Anakin's lightsaber. I didn't think of that one! As for Leia, I always felt her character was rather a lack of character. In my universe, she's grown up a very different life, removed from the political sphere. Neither she nor Luke know they are related yet, but circumstance has brought them together._

_Thanks everyone else for your comments._


End file.
